question good and question bad
by Muffintine
Summary: [complete] "You will apologize to the lady," he says darkly, anger wafting off of him in waves. It is quite clear the gentleman is two seconds from ripping out the drunken vampire's throat. "Klaus?" Caroline says in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't follow Elena and me here." She taps her foot impatiently as she glares at him.


**question good and question bad**  
_oneshot; klaroline_

* * *

Elena keeps telling her she needs to get out more, go socialize more, quit pining for Tyler all the time. Which, by the way, she does _not_ do. So she dresses up in her hottest club outfit: a skin tight black dress that ends mid-thigh, large silver hoop earrings, silver chain necklace that accents her breasts just so, and high heeled boots that make her ass look _fantastic_.

She goes to the well-known vampire haunt Fangtasia, Elena in tow. The newly transitioned vampire needs some time away from the Salvatore boys and Caroline is happy to oblige. They drink, and dance, and mingle. It's the most fun Caroline has had in a while, though she thinks better than to question where their supply of blood is coming from. Some things are better left unasked.

"Elena," Caroline yells in her friend's ear, "I'm going to go use the little girl's room. Will you be okay for five?"

Elena giggles and nods enthusiastically. "Go, go!" she urges, pushing Caroline away.

Caroline laughs with a shake of her head and begins her trek to the ladies room. When she is only a few feet away, a blur of a man pushes her into the nearest wall. Her back hits it with a soft smack and she grunts. A man she recognizes from earlier is pinning her there with his hips, his face entirely too close to hers. "Hey there sexy," he breathes as his canines elongate and the veins around his eyes swell with hunger.

Disgust takes Caroline's face by storm as she pushes him back. "Really?" she growls. "Hands off, _buddy!_" She steps forward to move past him but he flashes in front of her again.

"Don't be like that, doll face," he purrs, once again invading her personal space.

She frowns. "Seriously. Back _off_."

The man only smirks as if her words are merely a challenge. He lurches forward, grabbing Caroline roughly by the back of her head, fisting his fingers in her hair, and smashing his lips against hers. His fangs rip into her lower lip causing her to hiss in pain. Caroline pushes against his chest to no avail; he continues on ravaging her mouth. He pulls away briefly to bite into her neck. She seizes the opportunity and knees him in the gut. His fangs rip out of her throat as he doubles over. "_Honestly_," she sneers, wiping the excess blood from her already healing lip.

The man is back to his feet in the next moment. "You'll pay for that, _bitch_," he snarls.

"_Excuse_ you?" Caroline says, anger rippling across her face as she takes a threatening step forward. No one calls her a bitch and gets away with it. However, before she can commence some serious butt kicking, the man flashes away. It takes her only moments to realize he has not gone far. A familiar figure has his hands wrapped tightly around the man's neck and is pressing him against the brick walling.

"You will apologize to the lady," he says darkly, anger wafting off of him in waves. It is quite clear the gentleman is two seconds from ripping out the drunken vampire's throat.

"_Klaus?_" Caroline says in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't follow Elena and me here." She taps her foot impatiently as she glares at him. Really, his affections for her have only been a nuisance. It is taking it decidedly too far to start following her around everywhere. She's not a child.

"A bit busy at the moment love," he says, not bothering to turn and face her. His gaze is fixed firmly on the bastard before him.

Caroline rolls her eyes and throws up her hands. "Let him down," she demands.

Klaus spares her a glance.

The other vampire looks about ready to pass out from fear.

"I don't think so," is his only reply.

"Fine, kill him," she huffs, turning by her heel and stomping off. She's not sticking around for the scene the death of a vampire will no doubt cause.

She hasn't even gotten three steps before Klaus appears suddenly before her. She glares and attempts to walk past him. He holds out his arm to stop her. "Don't be like this, Caroline," he says in that sexy smoldering voice of his and, dear lord, she really needs to get out of here. Perhaps she has had more to drink that she originally thought.

"Excuse me," she says, "I've got to find Elena."

Klaus smirks. "You won't find her."

Caroline's gaze is acidic. "Oh?"

He leans in close, his breath hot on her ear. "It seems I was not the only one hell bent on keeping an eye on the pair of you, sweetheart."

She jolts away, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink. "Well then, Stefan can give her a ride home!" Caroline turns again to try and escape Klaus' continued presence.

Across the club, she spies Elena, but it is not Stefan who is talking to her so heatedly. Beside her stands Damon, a glass of bourbon in his hand and cocky smirk upon his lips. She wants to scream. Tonight was supposed to be fun! Is she not allowed just one boy free day? She feels a soft hand being placed on her back in between her shoulder blades and she stiffens. She sighs. "You're never going to go away, are you?" she grumbles more to herself than to him.

Klaus chuckles to himself. "Eternity is quite a long time to remain obstinate, love."

He's right, of course. Not that she'd admit it. She's already started to be pulled in by his charm. Well, mostly the accent. She turns to face him and meets his gaze with contemplation. "You're annoying," she notes with narrowed eyes.

"I like to think of it more as persistent," he counters with that delectable smirk of his.

Despite herself, she laughs.

Klaus' features soften. "Smiling suits you," he murmurs as his eyes settle on her lips. Caroline is not obtuse, she notices the want the lies within his eyes. She feels the pull herself, the sweet and sinful desire to let him take her far away from everything. He reaches forward and grasps her hand in his. He pulls her hand to his lips and presses a tender kiss atop of it. Through hooded eyes he gazes up at her, his intent clear. "Come with me?" he questions, the timbre of his voice vibrating through her body with such intensity she almost cannot control the feelings at war within her.

Oh, to hell with everyone and their judgey attitudes and hypocrisy.

She nods.

His smirks and leads her by the hand towards the exit.

Some rules are _made_ to be broken, after all.

As soon as they exit Fangtasia his lips are on hers in under a second. They somehow make it between kisses to his car; a sexy red sport's car of design she does not recognize (No doubt, it's a foreign import). His hands have already scrunched her dress up above her thighs, revealing her lacy black underwear; he quickly slips his fingers past the tantalizing fabric. She lets out a soft moan of pleasure as his fingers find their prize, sliding in and out with a rhythm only a man of experience can manage.

His lips are warm and fierce against her mouth, devouring her more with each mingled breath. The kisses are surprisingly gentle and filled with a sort of desperate need that causes her heart to swell. With his free hand he opens the car door to the backseat, allowing her to fall backwards onto the padded seats. His hand slips out from underneath her panties as she falls away from him but he is quick to climb in after her. The door slams shut behind him with a resounding bang.

She smirks up at him and lifts her hands to thread through his soft locks. He dips his head down to meet her lips. As their mouths move together in tandem, Klaus rips her underwear from her body, leaving her bare and exposed; her own fingers abandon their post in his hair in favor of seeking out his belt, working fervently to unbuckle the one thing keeping them from being joined together. She works quickly, unzipping his trousers in no time at all. Caroline leans up into Klaus as her fingers deftly work their way up and down his shaft. He hardens under her assistance and even growls into her hot sweltering mouth as she circles the head of his member in a tortuously slow motion.

"Caroline," he growls.

She pulls away, a thin of trail of spit still connecting their mouths. "Yes?" she gasps throatily.

He grunts and grabs her hand, forcibly removing it from continuing its current task. "Enough of that," he breathes into her mouth.

Her breath hitches as enters her roughly without warning. She sees stars as he settles into a quick, rough rhythm. Her back hits the opposite car door with each thrust. It should be painful, uncomfortable even, but it's not. Instead she cannot help but be overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her and the light feeling of fulfillment as her heart soars. He manages to elicit sounds from her that she will no doubt be embarrassed by after their little tryst. Klaus picks up his pace, bringing her higher and higher until she can no longer contain the burning pressure inside her. She screams in ecstasy as her whole body shakes in orgasm, tightening around him. He is soon to follow her, pressing their bodies close.

He simply lies above her for a moment before he turns to her, cradling her cheek in his open palm. He doesn't say a word, though he really doesn't need to. It is all there in his gaze; the fondness, softness. He gazes at her as no man has before. It almost reduces her to tears. And then the guilt comes, the fear, the oh-god-I-can't-do-this-he's-the-enemy. She turns away from him. "This is wrong," she says, voice barely above a whisper.

Just like that, the adoring look vanishes. "What do you mean?" He says curtly.

"You're …," she breaks off, fighting with her want to be with him and her obligation to her friends.

"I'm what, Caroline? Bad, evil, corrupt, immoral?"

She bites her lip and fights the tears.

Klaus separates himself from her as if she's burned him. "Good, bad, right, wrong … aren't those terms just relative to point of view?" he says dangerously. "Leave," he orders.

"Klaus, I—"

He turns his gaze on her. What she sees there breaks her heart. It is devoid of any feeling; only emptiness remains. "Get. Out."

She pulls down her dress quickly and scampers out of the vehicle. The door slams behind her and he drives off as the first tear slides down her cheek.

Caroline slowly crouches down as sobs wrack her body. Why is she so messed up? And, god, her mascara is running and she just wants to _die_. Except, she cannot die. The pain pounding in her chest cripples her. Her soul aches—because she _wants_ him, she does. She craves his sweet words and soft touch. But it's wrong and tears at her insides.

The loud rumble of a car distracts her. She looks up, blinking through the tears. It is Klaus' face that greets her through the driver's side window.

He looks weary. "Get in," he commands.

"W-What?" she says, choking on her tears.

He sighs, opens the driver's side door, steps out and yanks her to her feet. "I'm taking you home," he says simply as if it explains everything.

"I thought you left," she sniffs as he opens the passenger side door and pushes her in. He stomps back over to the driver's side and slids into the driver's seat.

Klaus merely looks tired. "It is considered bad manners to leave a crying woman on the side of the road in most cultures."

She laughs through the tears at that. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

He looks at her as he switches the car into first gear and presses the gas. "Stop that," he demands, returning his gaze to the road.

"Stop what?"

"Apologizing. It makes you look weak."

She closes her mouth in shock. Anger sparks instead. "How dare you," she snaps. "I am here, crying and admitting I was wrong and _that's_ what you have to say? You're such an ass!"

Klaus smirks. "That's more like it."

She blinks, realizing belatedly that she has stopped crying. "Oh."

He chuckles.

"Thank you," she manages with a half-smile.

He doesn't say another word the entire ride home.


End file.
